narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jōgan
Deletion? Isn't the creation of this article a bit too presumptive? The manga series has given us nothing that indicates that this isn't the Byakugan (both the appearance and it's use -to see chakra- is nothing out of the ordinary). Granted the anime did show a darkened scleara and a clear pupil but errors such as those is nothing new for them. With that in mind, I propose the deletion of this article and we keep listing his dōjutsu ambiguously until we get confirmation.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:56, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :I agree, this is too hasty. --JouXIII (talk) 14:05, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm going to disagree because I see little value to continuously apply a question mark to this besides the fact that we are still trying to dance around the issue that Boruto's eye just isn't a normal eye. First, despite the fact that his eye looked like a Byakugan we were never able to list it as such. Now we were given a scene of it in actual use (the anime) and it fails to meet the same criteria as the Byakugan as shown previously (not lavender other Byakugan shown, blackened scleara, lack of veins which has been the primary reason to claim this isn't a Byakugan, the ability to see invisible chakra all weird like, the fact that it seems to turn on and off without any input). I see no reason at this point to not actually point this thing out unless everyone is just happen to, again, sit on it for another 6 months with a single sentence under Abilities.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:50, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :::I agree with TheUltimate3. This isn't Byakugan, that of Himawari is Byakugan but this no.--Sharingan91 (talk) 16:20, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'll also have to agree with TU3. Munchvtec (talk) 16:54, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :The absence of veins around the eye is the only thing I can concede. Now I don't follow the series closely outside of what may be necessary to fill an article but am I wrong in assuming that the manga/anime for Boruto works the same way that it did for Naruto? Where animators can make blatant mistakes or "liberties" when animating? The only canon source of Boruto's Byakugan is currently the manga which shows a featureless eye with a barely visible pupil- the same way Kishimoto has always drawn the Byakugan. But, I can understand if it's just to have somewhere to collate the information of the unconfirmed dōjutsu for now. To me, however, it gives off the sense that we're saying it's a new dōjutsu when it's like that it isn't...--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:57, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Should point out that Kishimoto has essentially nothing to do with the Boruto series (iirc), it's other writers involved in it now. It's a separate series which just happens to be a continuation of Naruto, so much of the artwork will differ. Kishi did, however, say in an interview that Boruto was supposed to have the Byakugan but he didn't include it, so whatever the eye is meant to be is probably some variant of it, in homage to this. ::The page should be kept though. We've made pages in the past for things that are incredibly vague based on just one episode/chapter, so I'm not understanding the opposition to keeping this for similar reasons. It's the same as with unexplained Kekkei Genkai like Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai. --''Saju '' 18:02, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :::…except Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai doesn't have a canon source to contrast against. These two aren't remotely similar. :::Does anyone have an issue with the misleading info template being used instead? --Cerez365™ (talk) 18:22, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :Kishimoto is part of the Boruto Team and helps oversee story line and such, so he is involved with it. There is an interview to support this. -- Princeharris1993 19:42, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::@Cerez365: Adding a 'misleading' implies something in the article is straight up false. I'm not even sure why we even have a "Misleading" template, when it basically means "Crap in this article is probably straight up bullcrap", which would mean the article shouldn't even be a thing in the first place. So far, this article shows us exactly what we know about this mystery eye: it looks like similar to the Byakugan (except for the color in the anime being nothing alike) can see chakra, and Boruto just kinda turns it on when he squints real hard until he gets older and badass. ::And Kishimoto's own involvement means very little in this in the long run. At the end of the day, unless he's putting pen to paper his words are interesting tip bits at best unless they show up in the anime/manga proper.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:47, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Bug Infobox There is a bug in this infobox in "Manga".--Sharingan91 (talk) 17:36, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :Yep, the Volume 1 links to issue one of the Naruto manga.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:48, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Now it's ok.--Sharingan91 (talk) 11:22, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai When was this said to be a Kekkei Genkai?--Keeptfighting (talk) 21:04, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, we dont know if its a kekkei genkai yet, maybe its something like a curse passed down to him by a ootsutsuki dead member spirit, we cant jump to conclusions. Its only in one eye too, i cant remember a dojutsu that manifested that way without implants.--Ederson de Assis (talk) 20:08, May 28, 2017 (UTC) ::All dojutsu are kekkei genkai. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:37, May 28, 2017 (UTC) :::Including Kaguya's Byakugan and Rinne Sharingan... EnemyCommander (talk) 23:12, May 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::Every single one of Kaguya's abilities that were mentioned in the databook categorised kekkei mora. Omnibender - Talk - 00:45, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::I think what he's getting at is that not all Dojutsu are Kekkei Genkai. But if he really thinks Boruto's eye could be a Kekkei Mora, then there's no need to continue this discussion. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:56, May 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::That's what he's getting at, what I was refuting is his claim that Kaguya's are kekkei genkai. Still involves bloodlines. Omnibender - Talk - 15:23, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Well, there's Deidara's eye that he trained to counter genjutsu, wouldn't that count as dōjutsu? --JouXIII (talk) 15:36, May 30, 2017 (UTC) No, Deidara simply trained his eye to counter genjutsu, there is no actual jutsu involved.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:43, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Kamui like power I know, seriously, this anime arc is weird and lots of things make no sense, but it would appear as if Boruto had used the space time thingy resembling Kamui with his eye. But for a moment I thought the Nue did it on its own, but then again, why would have Boruto's eye started to shoot lightning?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:41, July 4, 2017 (UTC) :Not a forum, who knows and we'll see. Munchvtec (talk) 09:54, July 4, 2017 (UTC) ::I know this is not a forum, don't be too clever, my point is that it should be documented somehow perhaps.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:09, July 4, 2017 (UTC)